Perdición
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una dieta proporcionara por un doctor hace que Cartman pierda no sólo peso y apetito. Basada en una experiencia personal adaptada al personaje. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Al contrario de los otros fanfics, este No está dedicado a nadie en específico.

La mitad de la trama es **Real**, _me pasó a mí_. Quiero compartir la experiencia narrándola por medio de los personajes de South Park, pero no quiero que piensen que esto me pasó por querer bajar de peso; más bien, esto me ocurrió por el simple hecho de que alguno de los medicamentos son para controlar la alta presión sanguínea, así como también para la prevención de diabetes, en mi caso soy pre-diabética por parte de mis padres.

No mencionaré el nombre de los medicamentos, esto es porque _Sé_ que algunos de ustedes los buscarán con tal de tratar de controlar su apetito y su pero; pero créanme, la mejor manera de hacerlo no es por medio de la medicación, ya sea propia o brindada por un experto o conocido. Como consejo o sugerencia, lo mejor sería que fueran con un nutriólogo, y que en base a lo que ustedes acostumbran digerir, les haga un plan nutricional. No les vaya a lo mismo que a mí, que durante la preparatoria me mandaron con una nutrióloga que sólo me pesó y me dio una lista de qué comer cada día y en qué porción. Llegué ese día pálida y tambaleándome a mi casa porque lo único que podía comer de esa lista era café negro sin azúcar y un par de hojas de lechuga. Para mi buena suerte, sólo teníamos leche.

Más comentarios al final del fanfic, espero que disfruten del mismo.

* * *

Perdición.

- Muy bien, Sra. Cartman.- El doctor leía los análisis mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.- De acuerdo con estos resultados, su hijo está muy bien, fuera, claro está, el problema de su sobrepeso. Es por eso que ha tenido esos dolores de cabeza últimamente.-

- ¡Oh, cielos, Doctor!- Exclamó preocupada por la salud de su niño que los veía platicar a ambos molesto de estar en el consultorio.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?-

- No se preocupe.- El médico acarició la cabeza del pequeño alborotándole el cabello.- Lo que este gordito necesita es una dieta sin carnes rojas, nada de pan hecho con trigo ni refrescos.- Comienza a escribir algo en una receta médica.- Le prescribiré estos medicamentos, dele uno de cada uno por la mañana.-

- ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Tengo huesos grandes, estúpido!- Le gritó molesto al facultativo por señalar su problema de obesidad.

- Puede que le dé un poco de mareos al principio, pero le ayudará a controlar su apetito y pronto verá los resultados.- Se sentó en su silla, extendiendo la receta a la Sra. Cartman.

- Si usted así lo dice.- Toma la receta y la guarda.- Muchas gracias.-

A la mañana siguiente, Stan, Kyle y Kenny están en la parada de autobús esperando el transporte escolar. En eso llega Cartman visiblemente molesto...

- Hey Cartman.- Lo saludó Stan.

El aludido no contestó, se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda. Después dio media vuelta, miró al suelo y levantó la mirada...

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Mi mamá, Kyle.- Le respondió.- Eso es lo que pasa.-

- ¿Mmmm mmm mmm?- Le preguntó Kenny.

- No, Kenny. Es peor.- Giró hacia la izquierda y dio un fuerte suspiro.- Fuimos ayer con el doctor y me recetó unas pastillas para bajar de peso por 30 días, porque el muy hijo de puta cree que estoy gordo.-

- Cartman, eres un gordo culón.- Le dijo Kyle.

- ¡No estoy gordo, pendejo!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Sólo tengo huesos grandes!-

- Como sea.- Stan giró los ojos.- ¿Y te estás tomando las pastillas, Cartman?-

- Claro que no, idiota.- Cartman se volvió a cruzar de brazos.- No quiero ser como esas putas anoréxicas que salen en la tele.-

- Mmm mmm mmm mmm.-

- No Kenny, no lo haré.- Cartman seguía firme en su decisión.

- Bueno, si fue el doctor el qué te las recetó deberías de tomarlas.- Kyle comenzó a picarle el orgullo.- A menos que tengas miedo de tomarlas.-

Cartman empujó a Kenny y se acercó al pequeño judío que sonreía satisfecho, había dado justo en el clavo...

- ¡Claro que no tengo miedo, judío de mierda!- Lo señaló amenazante.

- Siiií.-

- Nooo.-

- Siiií.-

- Nooo.-

- En ese caso, te apuesto 30 dólares a que no te tomas esas pastillas en 30 días, culón.-

- Acepto, judío.- El pequeño castaño accedió a la apuesta.

- Pero Kyle, ¿cómo sabrás si se toma o no las pastillas?- Le preguntó Stan preocupado de que todo terminada en una catástrofe.

- Simple, le preguntaré a su mamá todos los días si se las toma o no.- Comenzó a decirle Kyle.- Y si un día no te las tomas, yo ganaré la apuesta, Cartman.-

- Como digas, judío.- Le contestó Cartman.- Pero empezamos mañana.-

- ¿Mmm mmm mmmm?- Preguntó confundido el pequeño rubio.

- Es que el puto doctor dijo que debo tomarlas sólo en las mañanas, antes del desayuno.- Les explicó antes de que el autobús escolar los recogiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle se levantó temprano y fue a la casa del gordito para verificar qué realmente se estuviera tomando las pastillas...

- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Le preguntó molesto el morenito.

- Vine a ver que te tomes las pastillas.- Le dijo.

- Maldito hijo de puta.- Masculló por lo bajo.

- Amor, tienes que tomarte las pastillas que te recetó el doctor.- La Sra. Cartman llevaba el medicamento en un pequeño plato y gran vaso con agua.

Cartman no dijo nada y se tomó las primeras dos sin recelo, sin embargo al tomar la tercera la vomitó...

- ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada Lianne.

Siguió tosiendo un rato con los ojos irritados llenos de lágrimas y al ver que Kyle estaba esbozando una sonrisa, decidió que sin importar qué, tenía que ganar la apuesta...

- Mami, la pastilla es muy grande.- Le dijo haciendo pucheros.- ¿Podrías partirla, por favor?-

- Claro que sí, amor.- Le contestó su mamá y sacando otra pastilla igual de un botecito, la partió en cuatro y se la dio a su pequeño.- Aquí tienes, calabacín.-

Con mucho esfuerzo, el gordito se comió cada parte de la pastilla, debido a que la sensación de querer vomitarla volvía una y otra vez, por lo que se tapaba la boca con una mano para forzarse a tragársela. La última pastilla no le fue tan difícil tomársela...

- ¡Ugh! Es muy amarga.- Dijo al terminarse de tomar el agua.- Mami, ya me tomé las pastillas.-

- Bien, amor. Ahora vamos a comer.- Voltea a ver al pequeño ojiverde.- Kyle, ¿no deseas almorzar algo?-

- No, Sra. Cartman.- Se disculpó.- Tengo que irme, con permiso.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos al rato, Cartman.- Le dijo con disgusto.

- Nos vemos, Kyle.- Le dijo sonriente el morenito.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Lianne le sirvió a su pequeño huevo frito, pan tostado, hot cakes, pastel de triple chocolate, jamón frito, leche, chocolate caliente, jugo de manzana y pastel helado de cerezas. Eric estaba muy emocionado por su desayuno, además de amargarle la mañana al pequeño judío, por lo que tenía qué celebrarlo. Se sirvió porciones dobles de cada alimento. Apenas comenzó a ingerir la comida, se detuvo al instante y puso una cara de preocupación...

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?-

- Qué raro, estoy lleno.- El niño volteó a ver a su madre.- Mami, estoy lleno.-

- Bueno, cariño. Ve a buscar tus cosas para que te vayas a la escuela.- Le dijo.

Cartman recogió sus cosas y se rumbo a la parada de autobús, donde comenzaría a burlarse de Kyle por ganarle la primera ronda. Lianne recogió la comida pensando qué posiblemente las pastillas sí funcionarían como lo indicó el doctor...

- Hey, Cartman.- Lo saludó Stan al verlo llegar a la parada de l autobús escolar.- Llegaste más temprano.-

- Bueno, es que hoy hace un buen día, ¿verdad, Kyle?- Resaltó las últimas palabras dirigiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al pequeño judío.

- ¡Déjame en paz, gordo de mierda!- Le gritó el ojiverde.- ¡Apenas es el primer día!-

- Kyle, acéptalo. Eres un mal judío perdedor.- Cartman le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño pelirrojo.- Mejor dame ya los $30 dólares para que no sigas humillándote.-

- ¡Vete al carajo, culón!- Lo empujó.- ¡No voy a darte ni una mierda! ¡Además sólo faltan 29 días!-

Cartman no le contestó, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, mientras Stan y Kenny los veían...

- Hey, chicos. Ya llegó el autobús.- Stan se dirigió a ellos al ver el transporte llegar.- Será mejor irnos.-

Uno a uno subieron al camión escolar, Cartman fue el último que se trepó y antes de dirigirse a buscar un asiento disponible, se sacudió la cabeza un poco...

- ¡Muévete niño!- Le gritó el conductor ignorando el porqué no se movía de lugar.

- Sí.- Respondió tras mover de nueva cuenta la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de Butters.- Eso fue raro.-

- ¿Dijiste algo, Eric?- Le preguntó el pequeño rubio inocentemente.

Cartman iba a gritarle, más el mareo volvió a él y se llevó las manos a las sienes...

- Cállate, Butters.- Le dijo en un tono no muy común en él.- No estoy de humor.-

Toda la mañana resultó tranquila, el gordito olvidó de inmediato ambos incidentes, mostrándose calmado. Justo a la hora del almuerzo, Stan, Butters, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman están sentados en la mesa a la que acostumbraban ocupar. Mientras los demás comían sus comidas, Cartman veía la suya con cara de inapetente...

- Chicos, no tengo hambre.- Alejó su charola del almuerzo de sí mismo.

- Sí, como sea.- Le contestó Stan.

- ¡En serio!- Les dijo seriamente alzando un poco la voz.- No se me antoja nada.-

- Entonces, deja de estar jodiendo y vete de aquí.- Le dijo Kyle evitando verlo, molesto aún por lo de la mañana.

El niño gordito se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería. Stan volteó a ver al pelirrojo...

- ¿No crees que eso fue un poco duro, Kyle?-

- Para nada. De seguro está fingiendo que no quiere comer mientras se dirige a su casillero a buscar el mega-almuerzo que le hizo su mamá.- Se excusó el pequeño judío.

- Bueno.- Comentó Stan tratando de darle fin a la alegata.

Cartman se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando a su reflejo por un momento tratando de adivinar el porqué de pronto ya no tenía ganas de comer. De pronto se llevó una mano a la boca asustado, y lo único qué tenía en el estómago cayó en el lavamanos...

- ¿Qué carajos me pasa?- Se preguntó atemorizado y preocupado a la vez.

El resto del día transcurrió casi del mismo modo, en cierta forma se sentía un poco cansado y mareado, por lo que no vio la televisión ni salió de la casa. A la hora de la cena, volvió a ingerir una mínima porción de comida en silencio y de manera pausada, cosa que le provocaba alegría a Lianne, ya que el medicamento posiblemente era la solución a los problemas de su pequeño retoño, que se fue a la cama más temprano, ya que se sentía muy cansado...

- Buenas noches, Poppy.- Le dijo a su hijo tras arroparlo en la cama y le daba un beso en la frente.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes del primero; apenas Cartman abría los ojos, iba con su mamá y le pedía que le diera las pastillas de inmediato. Sus colosales desayunos, comidas y cenas se redujeron apenas a comerse un simple pan tostado, un taco, una pieza de pollo o lo que tuviera qué comer en ese momento. En la escuela ya no entraba a la cafetería debido a que ya no comía nada ahí, y poco a poco dejó de jugar con los otros niños, a los cuáles no les importaba, siempre y cuando no los molestaran...

Y fue debido a esa falta de atención por parte de su madre, ocupada en sus "asuntos personales", de sus amigos que les daba igual y de sus maestros que no querían tratar con él, fue que nadie se percató de sus idas y vueltas al baño, sólo para vaciar su estómago por medio del vómito, en el cuál una extraña mancha roja comenzó a notarse gradualmente conforme avanzaba el tiempo, a la vez que su garganta le molestaba más y más...

- ¿Mami? Tengo mucho sueño.- Le dijo el morenito una mañana.- Estoy muy cansado.-

- De acuerdo, amor.- Le contestó con dulzura su mamá.- ¿Quieres algo más, calabacín?-

- Las pastillas.- Le ordenó con leve sobresalto.- Aún no me tomo las pastillas.-

- Ahora mismo, amor.- Se levantó del borde de la cama en donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Mami?-

- ¿Sí, cariño?-

- ¿Podrías subir la calefacción? Tengo frío.-

- Claro, calabacín, lo que digas.- Y salió del cuarto después de aumentar la temperatura del cuarto, lista para darle las pastillas.

Y partir de ese día dejó de ir a la escuela, pasando la mayor parte del día acostado en la cama, saliendo de ella únicamente para sus necesidades fisiológicas y tomarse las pastillas...

- Oigan, chicos.- Stan les habló a Kyle y Kenny en la parada del autobús.- Cartman lleva una semana sin ir a la escuela.-

- ¿Y?- Preguntó indiferente el pequeño judío.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo, a lo mejor está enfermo o algo.-

- Mmmm mmm mmmmmm.-

- Sí, igual puedas sea verdad lo que dice Kenny.- El pelirrojo le dio toda la razón al rubio.

- Por cierto, Kyle. ¿Cómo va la apuesta con Cartman?- Preguntó curioso Stan al respecto.

- Pues, como el gordo de mierda no había venido ni me acordaba.- Le respondió a su mejor amigo.- Creo que iré a verlo para comprobar que no me esté haciendo trampa.-

- Bueno.-

Al finalizar las clases ese día, Kyle se dirigió a la casa de los Cartman's. Tocó a la puerta y como nadie le abrió, entró por cuenta propia a la sala. Vio a la Sra. Cartman que estaba de espaldas a él y hablando con alguien por teléfono. Y por su voz, podía notar que estaba un poco preocupada...

- Sí, doctor.- Le decía por el auricular.- Se la pasa dormido casi todo el día, apenas comienza a moverse un poco se cansa casi de inmediato.-

- _"Lo que pasa es que es un flojo, gordo, culón, y un hijo de puta."_- Pensó Kyle de inmediato tras oír todo eso.- "De seguro ha de tragar como un cerdo todo el día."-

- No, doctor. No come nada entre comidas y tampoco a escondidas.- Lianne se enredaba los dedos con el cable del teléfono con rapidez.- Yo misma le he llevado de comer, y de eso quiero hablarle.- Ahogó un sollozo.- Mi hijo lleva sin comer tres días enteros.-

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como platos relucientes. ¿Tres días sin comer? ¿Cómo, si a Cartman le encanta comer a cualquier hora del día? Bueno, a lo mejor no comía delante de ella...

- Incluso le he dejado la comida y cuando paso a verlo, el plato está intacto.- Hace una breve pausa.- No, eso sí. Las pastillas se las sigue tomando. Se las doy con un poco de limonada natural, porque se queja de que el agua lo ahoga.-

Eso sí era raro, Cartman estaba dejando de comer, y por lo visto, hasta el agua no se la bebía. El pequeño pelirrojo sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta cuando tragó un poco de saliva...

- Últimamente he notado que le da mucho frío, ¿eso es malo, doctor? Cada vez que despierta me pide que suba la calefacción. ¿Qué hago, doctor?- Le preguntó depositando su confianza en el galeno.- Oh, de acuerdo, que se siga tomando las pastillas entonces. Sí, gracias. Si empeora, lo llevo al hospital. Gracias doctor, la próxima será gratis.-

Colgó el teléfono, se sentó en el sofá y se llevó una mano a la frente, deslizándosela después por el cabello. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta y vio al pequeño ojiverde...

- ¡Oh, Kyle!- Trató de guardar la compostura.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste a ver a Eric?-

- Ehm, sí, así es.- Le respondió inseguro de qué decirle.- Es que ha faltado a la escuela y le traje la tarea.-

- Ah, bueno. Ven.- Se puso de pie y lo encaminó hasta el cuarto de su hijo.- Eric, tienes visita, amor.-

Kyle posó su vista sobre la cama, ahí el pequeño gordito dormía como si fuera de noche. Se acercó y lo miró más de cerca. Su tez era pálida por la posible falta de sol, el rostro se le veía menos redondo y apagado como si hubiera perdido la chispa que todo niño tiene...

- Poppy, despierta.- Lo tocó levemente Lianne para despertarlo.- Tu amiguito Kyle vino a verte.-

Tras un instante, Cartman apretó levemente los ojos y comenzó a moverse muy despacito entre las sábanas, dando la impresión de que fuese un recién nacido y no un niño de nueve años...

- ¿Kyle?- Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.- ¿Eres tú, Kyle?-

- Hey, Cartman, ¿cómo estás? Hace días que no te vemos.- Le dijo tratando de sonar amistoso.- Vine a traerte la tarea.-

- ¿Mami?- Arrastraba la palabra como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar.

- Tengo frío, ¿podrías ponerme otra sábana?-

- Claro, amor.- Va por ella y se la acomoda encima.- ¿Algo más, Calabacín?-

- ¡Las pastillas!- Casi saltó de la cama.- Mami, dame las pastillas.-

- Cariño, las tomaste esta mañana.- Le recordó su mamá.- No puedes tomarlas a cada rato.-

Pero el morenito ya no le contestó, nuevamente se había quedado dormido...

- Ehm, creo que mejor vuelvo más al rato.- El pelirrojo quería irse de inmediato de ahí.- Olvidé traerle una de las tareas.-

- Sí, está bien, Kyle.- La Sra. Cartman le sonrió.- Vete con cuidado.-

- Sí, adiós.- Salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se fue de la casa.

Llegó a su casa y dejó su mochila luego de saludar a sus padres, después se dirigió a la casa de Stan, quién estaba jugando con Kenny a los carritos en el piso de la sala...

- Hey, Kyle.- Lo saludaron ambos al verlo acercarse.

- Hey, chicos.- Les contestó triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Stan.

- Es Cartman.- Le contestó.- No sale de la cama y lleva días sin comer.-

- ¿Cómo?- Stan dejó de jugar sorprendido por la noticia.- ¿Pues qué tiene?-

- Su mamá no sabe, la oí hablando con el doctor por teléfono y le dijo que si se ponía peor que lo llevara al hospital y que siguiera tomando las pastillas.-

- Entonces, ¿sí siguen con la apuesta, Kyle?- El pelinegro se acercó a su afligido amigo.

- Mmm mmm mm mmm mmmm mmm mmmm mm mmm mmmm, ¿mmm mmm?-

- ¿Qué cosa, Kenny?- Le preguntó con sorpresa el pelirrojo.

- Mmm mmm, mmm mmmm, ¿mmmm mm mmm mmmm? Mmm mmm mmmm mm mmm mmmm.-

- ¿Tú crees, Kenny?- Stan veía fijamente al rubio.

- Mmm, mm mmmm.-

- Kenny tiene razón, si Cartman no está comiendo y sólo se está tomando las pastillas, le harán mucho daño.- Stan miró a Kyle.- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? Tú sabes que Cartman nunca deja las cosas a medias, y seguirá así hasta que sean los treinta días, cueste lo que cueste.-

El pequeño judío sólo miraba al suelo, sabía qué hacer, y eso conllevaba a que tenía que declararse el perdedor de la apuesta, pero ¿valía la pena ganar $30 dólares y la apuesta a costas de la salud del otro? La imagen del gordito recostado en la cama volvió a su mente sin siquiera desearlo, ¿así era como quería verlo, sin la vivacidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, débil e incapaz de luchar contra aquello que le estaba drenando la vida?...

- Sé lo que tengo qué hacer, Stan.- Contestó seriamente, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Desorientado, era así la manera en que se sentía cada vez que él abría los ojos. Se bajó con mucho cuidado de la cama y avanzó con paso lento hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. Se detuvo debido a que su cuerpo no le permitió dar un paso más, temblando vigorosamente de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo ante el más mínimo toque o corriente de aire. Ya llevaba varios días temblando sin razón alguna, lo peor era que sentía que su cuerpo tenía vida propia a la cuál no podía controlar, ya que se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de sus palpitaciones, que eran muy aceleradas y le causaban horribles dolores de cabeza...

- ¿Cartman?-

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, en unos brillaba la preocupación, en los otros había la prueba irrefutable que dejan el dolor y la angustia que lo devoraban lentamente...

- ¿Ky-Kyle?- Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus labios temblaron al pronunciar el nombre del niño que estaba delante de él.

- Mira, sé que hicimos una apuesta y que aún falta algo de tiempo para que se termine.- Mete una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algunos billetes de ahí.- Pero, me rindo.- Se acerca al gordito y le puso el dinero en la mano temblorosa.- Tú ganas, así que olvídate de esa mierda de tomarte las pastillas.-

Cartman miró el dinero y luego volteó a ver a Kyle...

- No.- Soltó el dinero que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Cartman! Esto es importante.- Kyle lo sujetó de los hombros para sacudirlo.- Necesitas comer, si no comes te vas a morir de hambre.- Apretaba fuerte la mandíbula por la negativa del otro niño.

- No puedo, Kyle.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los apagados ojos café claros.- No puedo comer nada y la comida sabe feo. Todo me sabe a medicina.-

Sin darle tiempo de nada, el gordito juntó sus labios con los del pequeño judío, quién de la sorpresa tenía la boca abierta y no se movía para nada. La lengua de Cartman comenzó a explorar la boca de Kyle, moviéndose con lentitud, recorriendo el interior de la misma con absoluta suavidad. Una vez que interrumpió el beso, el morenito dio un paso atrás, mientras Kyle finalmente pudo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar...

- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda!- El pelirrojo se limpió los labios y un pequeño hilito de saliva con la manga de su chaqueta.- ¡Qué asco!- Se siguió limpiando vigorosamente.- ¡Al menos te hubieras lavado la boca, te sabía a...!-

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que el beso tenía un sabor muy peculiar. No era de comida o bebida alguna que conociera ni tampoco era, como llegó a pensar, mal aliento o algo parecido. La boca, los labios y la lengua de ese niño sabían a una amarga y espesa medicina...

- ¿Lo ves, Kyle? ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Todo sabe a medicina, incluso tú sabes a medicina.- Cayó al suelo, quedando sentado, ya que sus piernas ya no lo pudieron sostener.- Dios, necesito comer, pero no tengo hambre ni se me antoja nada.-

El judío ojiverde lo veía sin saber qué hacer, miraba que el castaño se limpiaba las lágrimas que no se detenían por nada. En ese momento, entró la Sra. Cartman, que asustada se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo levantó del suelo, apapachándolo para que dejara de llorar, mientras hundía su cabecita en su vientre...

- Ya, tranquilo, amor. Mami está aquí.- Le acarició el cabello y le masajeaba la espalda.- ¿Qué tienes, cariño?-

- Mami, tengo frío. Tengo mucho frío.- Le contestó entre sollozos.

Sintiendo que estaba de más ahí, Kyle se fue al instante, pensando en alguna solución al problema de su enemigo-amigo. Y tras horas de meditación la respuesta, tan clara como el agua, le llegó...

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kyle?- Stan lucía un poco preocupado porque sus padres descubrieran que a esas horas de la noche no se encontraba en la cama.

- Tiene qué funcionar, no hay de otra.- Le respondió el pelirrojo.- ¿Están listos?- Les preguntó a sus dos amigos al llegar a la casa de los Cartman's...

Ambos asintieron y treparon por un lado de la casa. Abrieron la ventana con sumo cuidado y se deslizaron para el interior de la habitación de Eric Cartman...

- ¡Mmm mmmm!- Exclamó Kenny.

- Sí, tienes razón, Kenny. Hace un calor de mierda aquí.- El pelinegro sintió que se sofocaba.- Parece una maldito horno.-

- Es la calefacción.- Les explicó Kyle tras sacudirse por el cambio abrupto de temperatura.- Lo que pasa es que Cartman se ha quejado de que tiene frío y su mamá sube la temperatura.-

- Mmm, mmm mmm.-

- Sí, vamos.-

Con cautela y tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercaron a la cama. Vieron al cuarto miembro del grupo que dormía pesadamente, que por alguna rara razón parecía estar hablando entre sueños...

- Se ve muy mal.- El pelinegro sintió de pronto pena por el morenito al verlo que inhalaba y exhalaba aire de manera muy ruidosa y rápida.

- Mm.-

- Cartman, hey, Cartman.- Kyle lo movió lentamente para poderlo despertar.- Cartman, despierta.-

Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, uno después del otro. El pecho le subía y le bajaba conforme tomaba aire...

- ¿Chicos?- Se incorporó con dificultad.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Cartman, Kyle nos contó que...- Ve que el aludido se dejó caer otra vez en la cama desfallecido.- ¡Cartman!-

- Tranquilo, está bien.- El pequeño judío le explicó.- Le está pasando seguido.-

- Bueno.- Se calmó un poco y movió a Cartman.- Hey, amigo, despierta.- Ve que nuevamente abre los ojos.- Cartman, vinimos a ayudarte.-

Como pudieron, lo bajaron de la cama y trataron de mantenerlo de pie, algo difícil ya que se tambaleaba mucho además de cabecear a cada rato. El pequeño pelirrojo sacó de sus bolsillos un pastelillo y lo sacó de su envoltura...

- Esto es por tu bien.- Le dijo al ponerse frente a él y acercar el pastelillo a su cara.

- No.- Cartman hizo la cabeza hacia un lado para no probarlo.- No, no, no, no, no, no, no.-

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Kyle sostuvo su cara con una mano, mientras Stan y Kenny sostenían al gordito para que dejara de resistirse.- ¡Tienes qué comer, mierda!-

Le introdujo el panecillo dulce a la boca y se la tapó con una mano para que lo tragara. Cartman intentó resistirse sin lograrlo, llorando en el proceso, dándole una mirada llena de súplica. De pronto, el pelirrojo sintió que el castaño se estaba convulsionando...

- ¿Cartman?- Lo soltó, al igual que los otros dos.- ¡Cartman!-

Cayó de rodillas, tosiendo con fuerza, con el rostro enrojecido. Quiso llevarse la mano a la boca pero fue muy tarde, vomitó en el suelo el pastelillo mezclado con saliva y la mancha roja...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Stan giró la cabeza a un lado y vomitó también.

- ¡Mmm, mmm!- Kenny ocultó más su rostro.- ¿Mmm mmm mmmm?-

- ¡Dios!- Kyle se acercó al morenito que temblaba incontrolablemente e inhalaba y exhalaba el aire con mucha dificultad.- ¡Cartman! ¿Estás bien?-

- Ah, ah.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se ponía más pálido.- ¡AH! ¡AH!-

Al día siguiente, en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, los tres niños esperaban fuera del cuarto en donde estuviera internado Cartman. Lianne no se esperó más y lo internó al verlo la noche anterior, tras el intento fallido de hacerlo comer...

- Ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí.- Comentó Stan decaído.

Los médicos que lo vieron no se explicaran sobre los síntomas que presentaba, aunque alguno de ellos dijo que posiblemente "ya no deseaba vivir", más no le hacían caso alguno, ya que también presentaba las características propias de la regurgitación...

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Kyle a uno de los doctores.

De manera que pudieran entender, el médico les explicó que esto era un trastorno mental en el cuál en el cuál el infante vomitaba y se volvía a tragar su vómito una y otra vez, provocando que se le lastimara su garganta a causa de la acidez que producía esto...

- Está bien jodido.- Suspiró Stan mientras Kenny seguía dormido en el asiento contiguo a él.- Oigan, ¿y las pastillas?-

- Es cierto.- El ojiverde se acercó al médico nuevamente.- ¿Y las pastillas que se estaba tomando no le hicieron daño?-

El galeno le contestó que la Sra. Cartman lo mantuvo al tanto de todo, incluso de que los pies del niño se ponían de un color blanco y morado. Por lo cuál no encontraba relación alguna con el problema del pequeño castaño, ya que las pastillas eran para controlar la presión sanguínea, para la prevención de la diabetes y normalizar los niveles de ácido úrico...

- Aunque la última sirve, en conjunto con la otra, para la reducción de peso y prevención de la diabetes.- Les explicó el especialista.- Pero no podemos hacer nada si no encontramos el porqué está así.-

- ¡Cielos!- Kyle se sentó apesumbrado.- No sé si esto es peor que cuando nos enteramos que cagaba sangre.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido el doctor.- ¿Cagaba sangre? ¿Porqué?-

- Era por el chipotle, cada vez que lo comía siempre cagaba sangre.- Le explicaba Stan.- Más no sabemos porqué.-

- ¿Es en serio?- El doctor los miraba muy seriamente para ver que no estuvieran mintiendo.

- S-Sí, es la verdad.- Contestó Kyle nervioso por la actitud del médico.

- Niños, ahora sé que tiene realmente su amigo.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos.

- ¡Doctor, doctor!- Una de las enfermeras llegó alarmada, interrumpiendo la plática.- ¡Se le cerró la garganta al niño que trajeron anoche!-

- ¡Mierda!- Y ambos corrieron por el pasillo.- ¡Rápido! ¡Qué preparen el quirófano!- Entró a la habitación para inspeccionar a Cartman.

- ¡Doctor!- Lianne detuvo al galeno.- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?-

- Hay que operarlo de emergencia.- Y comenzó a darle instrucciones a los enfermeros presentes.- ¡Rápido!-

Un mes después, Stan y Kenny están en la parada del autobús, en eso llega el judío...

- Hey, Kyle.-

- Hey, chicos.- Se acercó a ellos.- ¿Cómo están?-

Iban a contestarle, cuando de pronto alguien más llegó...

- Hey, idiotas.- Los saludó así.

- ¡Hey, Cartman!- Stan lo miró extrañado.- ¿No deberías de seguir acostado?-

- Qué me chupe las bolas el doctor.- Les contestó.- Estoy harto de estar en la jodida cama.-

- Mmm mmm mm.-

- ¡Jódete, Kenny!- Le contestó frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Al menos yo sí tengo una jodida cama!-

- Ya está mejor.- Dijo Stan al ver al otro gritarle al niño pobre.

Kyle se acercó al gordito y le dio una palmada en la espalda para llamar su atención...

- ¿Qué quieres, judío estúpido?-

- Necesito platicar contigo sobre algo.- Voltea a ver a Stan y a Kenny que están pateando algo en la nieve.- A solas.-

Se alejan a una distancia que el pelirrojo consideró lo suficientemente necesaria...

- ¿Qué quieres, Ky...?- No pudo terminar porqué los labios de Kyle estaban sobre los suyos, así como su lengua se introducía a su boca.

Tras un momento, que le pareció una eternidad a Cartman, el ojiverde dejó de besarlo mientras volteaba a ver que nadie lo hubiera visto...

- ¿¡Qué carajos fue esa mierda!- El gordito se limpiaba con ambas mangas de su chamarra la boca y la lengua.- ¡Ahora tengo qué desinfectarme de tus gérmenes judíos!-

- Veamos.- Kyle miró hacia el cielo mientras giraba los ojos y se relamía los labios.- Desayunaste hot cakes con miel, emparedados con mermelada de fresa, chocolate, huevo frito, jugo de naranja y nieve de vainilla.-

- ¿Cómo...?- Estaba boquiabierto al oír al pelirrojo saber qué había desayunado.

- Digamos que a eso sabes tú.- Le sonrió y empezó a regresar a donde los otros, más se detuvo y le gritó.- ¡Y más te vale que te acostumbres! ¡Ya que a partir de hoy revisaré personalmente que estés comiendo!-

Riendo y corriendo a la vez, se reunió con sus amigos. El castaño cerró la boca y también se acercó a ellos...

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó mientras las mejillas se encendían con un tierno color rosado.

_Fin._

* * *

Aún recuerdo que me descubría los pies cuando estaba en la cama y me quitaba los calcetines para ver mis pies morados y fríos, a pesar de usar cuatro o cinco cobertores para mantenerme protegida de las bajas temperaturas.

Hubo un día en el qué me paré en medio de la cocina y lloré pensando en voz alta: **_"Dios, necesito comer, pero no se me antoja nada y no tengo hambre."_**

Mi familia fue la que me quitó los medicamentos. Ya no salía de la cama, no podía mantenerme despierta por más de 10 minutos, mi cabeza me dolía más y más, y mi cuerpo pasó de unos simples temblores al grado de que si me tocaban alguna parte de él, palpitaba al ritmo de mi corazón.

Llegué a dormir 21 horas al día, despertándome sólo para ir a hacer mis necesidades y tomar las pastillas, las cuáles se volvieron mi prioridad durante esos días.

En varios días dejé de comer sólidos, también dejé de beber líquidos, incluyendo el agua. Lo único que me llegaba al estómago era media taza de agua de limón, con la que me tomaba las pastillas.

Una de las pastillas me lastimó la garganta, mi cuerpo la rechazaba y yo, embelesada con las mismas, recogía la pastilla de entre el vómito y me la volvía a tragar. En más de una ocasión también vomitaba sangre. Posiblemente esta conducta se debía al Trastorno de Regurgitación, la cuál es rara en los adultos.

No quiero que nadie sienta lástima o compasión por lo que me ha ocurrido. No soy una víctima de la circunstancia, sino más bien, soy culpable de lo que me pasó, yo debí decirle al médico que me atendió sobre los posibles problemas que me estaban pasando, además de los síntomas que notaba en mí y no le contaba a nadie por no preocuparlos.

Este es el motivo por el cuál escribí este fanfic. Por favor, no dejen que otros hablen por ustedes, ya que ellos no sufrirán las consecuencias de ese error. Por lo cuál, cuando vayan con un doctor o especialista médico, díganle todo sin temor a ser regañados, así como también si sufren de alguna alergia o condición médica, sólo así les recetará correctamente lo que deben ingerir.

Recuerden, tanto el cuerpo como la salud es lo único que estará con uno hasta que nos llegue el día, cuídenlo, es por su propio bien.

Qué pasen un bonito día. n_n


End file.
